Building in Large quantities
Massive building cost 'estimations' Building high level buildings can be very expensive. The price of buildings go up according to the equivalent level 1 buildings you have of these kind. This can be calculated by counting your buildings as if they are 3 merged. Each building has its own 'eqv. lvl 1 building value' in this way. For example, a level 2 Coin Vault is equivalent to 3 level 1 Coin Vaults, so it has the value 3. Using math and the table below, we can calculate for example that if you have 2 level 6, 1 level 5, 3 level 4 and 11 Basic Coin Vaults, that the cost of a Tattered Coin Vault is 686 Stone Bricks and that of a level 2 Coin Vault 3555 Stone Bricks. The best cost ineffective way of building example with Tattered Coin Vaults : If you would build only Tattered or Basic Coin Vault, merge these Coin Vaults by 5 when you can and want two of the highest level Coin Vaults (Bottomless Coin Vault). Then you will spend a hell lot of coins or stone, which is not funny to calculate. But if you do that (up to you reach 2 level 8 Coin Vaults for the first time), you'll find that you've spend 3.309.365 Magic Coins on lvl 1 Coin Vaults or 5.348.700 Stone Bricks on lvl 2 Coin Vaults and you're left with 2 lvl 8, 1 lvl 7, 1 lvl 6 and 1 lvl 2 coin vault by 5 merging only. (these values are not verified, but thoroughly calculated) These values can be dramatically decreased by merging 3 level 7 Coin Vaults into one level 8 and put that in a bubble. This way the cost of Coin Vaults goes down to initial plus eqv. number for the next buildings. Another good tip is building multiple buildings at once, but the best tip is to clear all your land as good as possible, sell (almost or all) your buildings of a specific type and buy a heck ton of buildings. This way if you have enough clear land you can easily reach one Bottomless Coin Vault for less than 100 thousand Stone Bricks and a Bottomless Stone Yard for under 150 thousand Stone Bricks. The least amount of bricks that one Bottomless Coin Vault costs (if you have the space and start from zero) is Donald Duck's number plate number times 40 Stone Bricks. The least amount of bricks that one Bottomless Stone Yard costs (if you have the space and start from zero) is (Donald Duck's number plate number - 5) times 240 + 13 times 5 Stone Bricks. (when building level 2 Coin vaults the moment you can -> you need 2 level 3 coinvaults (costing 156 Stone bricks if you buy the level 1 Coin Vaults to have sufficient storage ;) ) A Merge Dragons User managed to get a Bottomless Stone Yard for under 145k Stone Bricks and a Bottomless Coin Vault for under 70k Stone Bricks. He/She had approx. 270 free spaces (out of ~420). The trick is to buy new ones after merging 5 and build only a few at a time. *read intro for explanation 'eqv. lvl 1 building value' By taking this table and the example given above into account, it is most of the time cheaper to rebuild all your buildings from scratch than to add a few building each time. Formulas If you can't come up with your own formula's or just want to compare, have a look in the table. tip, lookout with tapping your Stone Brick pile, if camp is full and you tap it, you might lose it! Category:Tutorial